Sexy torture
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Um desafio aleatório que resulta em momentos de pura tensão. Sexual, claro. (Sumário da treta, mas enfim) Géneros: Romance/yaoi/lemon/Aomine'sPOV [Aokise;KagaKuro]


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Pairing: Aomine/Kise; Kagami/Kuroko

Género: Romance/yaoi/lemon/humor/POV

_Established relationship_

* * *

_Sexy torture_

**Aomine's POV**

Se olhar matasse, naquele momento eu teria cometido um genocídio.

Eu estava mesmo, mesmo, mesmo irritado.

Sabem aqueles momentos em que estamos tão fodidos da vida que só dá vontade de matar toda a gente? Pois é, eu estava a ter um desses momentos.

E porquê? Porque estava com uma tesão impossível de suportar.

Para explicar a situação teria de recuar até há 3 dias atrás.

Foi numa noite normal, estava com o Kise na cama, tínhamos acabado de fazer sexo e estávamos sem roupa.

Ele estava deitado em cima de mim e eu estava a abraçá-lo.

"Aomine-chi", ronronou ele, com aquela voz mole e sonolenta com que ele fica sempre depois de fazermos sexo, várias vezes seguidas. Adoro aquele tom de voz.

"Hm", resmunguei eu de volta. Também estava com um bocado de sono, como seria de esperar. Um homem não é de ferro.

"Quanto tempo é que aguentavas sem foder comigo?", Perguntou ele, com um sorriso na voz.

Eu ri-me.

"O quê?", Perguntei eu a rir. Que tipo de pergunta parva era aquela? De onde é que aquilo tinha saído?

Senti-o levantar-se de cima de mim antes de colocar uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça e depois olhou para mim, com aquele olhar provocante que me deixa louco.

"Quanto tempo é que aguentavas sem me comer?", Repetiu ele, naquele tom de voz sedutor com um sorriso delicioso nos lábios.

Ele estava a provocar-me. Oh, e eu adoro ser provocado. O melhor que me podem fazer é provocar-me. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava.

"Isso é um desafio?", Perguntei eu, e devolvi-lhe um olhar espelhado no dele.

"Talvez", respondeu-me ele com aquele sorriso sedutor, aproximando os lábios do meu ouvido e mordiscando-me a orelha levemente.

Arrepiei-me com a sensação daqueles lábios.

Coloquei-lhe as mãos na cintura e acariciei-lhe a pele suave das ancas.

A resposta dele foi um gemido baixo perto do meu ouvido.

E eu devia ter admitido nesse momento que não estava psicologicamente preparado para aquele tipo de desafio, mas não, devo ter uma veia masoquista e naquele momento ainda não sabia bem no que me estava a meter.

"Aceito o desafio", respondi-lhe eu com a voz rouca, a sentir já um calor a alastrar-se pelo meu baixo-ventre.

Senti-o sorrir no meu ouvido antes de se afastar e olhar para mim.

"Uma semana", disse ele "Consegues aguentar uma semana sem me tocar?", Perguntou ele, com aquele ar de sacana dissimulado que o caracteriza.

Eu senti um arrepio estranho na espinha. Agora que penso nisso, aquilo devia ser um sinal do meu inconsciente a dizer-me que eu não aguentava e que devia deixar de ser orgulhoso e imbecil, mas não, ao ver aquele olhar de provocação não foi possível recuar.

"O que é que eu ganho se conseguir aguentar?", Perguntei eu, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

"Não preciso de prometer nada, eu sei que tu não vais aguentar", murmurou ele, semicerrando os olhos daquela maneira sensual.

Eu sorri ainda mais, como bom sacana convencido que sou.

"Achas que me vais conseguir derrotar neste desafio?", Perguntei eu "Relembra-me quando foi a última vez que me derrotaste"

Era a minha vez de provocar.

Mas ele só sorriu com ainda mais confiança.

"Neste caso, Aomine-chi, eu tenho a certeza que vou ganhar", respondeu-me ele.

"Vamos ver", disse eu, cheio de confiança.

* * *

E como já disse, não sabia no que me estava a meter.

Quando ele disse que eu não lhe podia tocar, quis mesmo dizer que eu não lhe podia tocar. De maneira nenhuma.

Sem sexo, sem beijos, sem abraços, nada, zero, não lhe podia tocar, eram esses os termos do desafio.

Ah! E também não podia masturbar-me para me aliviar, se fosse necessário, ele fez questão de salientar esse ponto, o sadicozinho de merda.

Era um jogo de tortura, basicamente.

E o pior era que ele estava a fazer de tudo para me fazer perder.

No primeiro dia até correu tudo muito bem.

Jogámos um-contra-um normalmente, eu ganhei, claro, e correu tudo muito bem.

Tudo bem que não lhe poder tocar me custou um bocado, mas não foi nada de muito complicado.

Mas no segundo dia não foi assim.

Ele começou a provocar-me deliberadamente e a tentar seduzir-me.

A tentar… a seduzir-me, era o que ele estava a fazer!

Começou quando parámos de jogar. Ele tirou a camisa e foi sentar-se num dos bancos laterais.

Aquele corpo suado, aquela pele branca a brilhar ao sol, aquela barriga definida e macia que eu conhecia tão bem, aqueles mamilos rosados, perfeitos, tudo o que eu agora, muito simplesmente, não podia tocar.

O que só me fez desejar tocar-lhe ainda mais.

E para piorar ele levou uma garrafa de água aos lábios e bebeu antes de despejar metade da garrafa por cima da cara e da cabeça, e consequentemente a água escorreu-lhe pelo peito e foi perder-se nos calções.

Engoli em seco e senti o meu próprio suor escorrer-me pelas fontes antes de o limpar com a costa da mão.

Amaldiçoei o momento em que aceitei aquele desafio estúpido com todas as minhas forças.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Aomine-chi?", Perguntou ele a olhar para mim, com aquele ar de falsa ingenuidade.

"Não", resmunguei eu, indo buscar também uma garrafa de água.

Já estava a sentir a raiva a tomar conta de mim, mas ainda não estava pronto para desistir.

* * *

E então chegamos ao momento em questão.

Estávamos a meio de um dois-contra-dois e eu estava a morrer de tesão.

E quando digo a morrer, não estou a exagerar muito. Até me sentia meio atordoado com a dor.

Eu e o Kise contra o Kagami e o Kuroko.

Eles estavam a ganhar, por causa do Kise que me estava a provocar descaradamente. Aquele imbecil de merda! Eu estava mais do que furioso! Só me apetecia partir tudo!

Ele puxou a camisa de basquete para cima para limpar o suor, mostrando-me aquela cintura sedutora e lambeu os lábios antes de olhar para mim daquela maneira irresistivelmente tentadora. Maldito, porque é que ele tem de ser tão sexy?!

A sério, ainda bem que os meus calções eram largos, porque senão dava para perceber o quão complicada estava a minha situação no baixo-ventre.

Nesse momento, o Kagami veio contra mim e bateu com as costas no meu peito.

Ele afastou-se muito depressa e virou-se para trás de repente, super corado a olhar para mim de olhos arregalados e ar zangado.

Ele sentiu.

Eu tentei pedir-lhe desculpa com o olhar, pedindo-lhe em silêncio que ficasse de bico calado. Acho que no estado em que eu estava, se ele me dissesse alguma coisa ainda lhe batia.

Ele ficou parado a olhar para mim durante um bocado e parecia querer reclamar, mas depois olhou para o Kise e para mim outra vez e depois outra vez para o Kise, e deve ter percebido mais ao menos o que se passava porque franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou com um ar chateado.

"Acho que é melhor pararmos por aqui", disse ele.

"Porquê?", Perguntou o Kise, _inocentemente_.

"Sim, também estou a ficar um pouco cansado", comentou o Tetsu, aproximando-se do Kagami com aquele ar assustadoramente inexpressivo de quem sabe mais do que o que quer dizer.

"Ah…estava a ser divertido…", disse o estúpido Kise, antes de se sentar no banco com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para me mostrar aquele pescoço pálido e me deixar num estado ainda mais lastimável.

E foi então que eu fui iluminado por uma ideia brilhante.

Aquele era um jogo que podíamos jogar os dois!

Nesse momento acalmei-me um bocado.

"É, acho que é melhor mesmo, está calor", disse eu.

Procedi então a tirar a camisa.

Coloquei as mãos na parte de trás da gola da camisa e puxei-a por cima da cabeça, despindo-a de um puxão só.

E olhei para ele, com o ar mais dominador de sempre.

Eu sei seduzir. Não sei como é que não me lembrei disso antes, se bem que naquele estado físico e mental a minha capacidade de raciocinar fica muito limitada.

Vi como as pupilas dele se dilataram ao olhar para o meu corpo semi-despido.

Eu sei que ele adora as minhas costas, por isso virei-as ligeiramente para ele poder vê-las bem.

E pude ver como ele lambeu os lábios e engoliu em seco.

Não pude deixar de sorrir de canto.

"Kagami-kun, é melhor nós irmos embora", disse o Tetsu, agarrando no braço do Kagami e começando a arrastá-lo dali "Até amanhã aos dois"

"Adeus, seus tarados!", Disse o Kagami todo chateado, deixando-se levar de boa vontade.

Tive um bocado de vontade de rir, mas não o fiz.

Fui até ao banco onde o Kise estava sentado e tirei uma garrafa de água de dentro do meu saco, antes de atirar a minha t-shirt para cima do banco.

Bebi a garrafa quase toda de uma vez e depois limpei a boca com a costa da mão.

Ele esteve a olhar para mim pelo canto do olho o tempo todo, tal como eu para ele.

Fiquei satisfeito. Oh se fiquei!

Ele estava a devorar-me com os olhos tanto quanto eu o estava a devorar a ele.

Agora sim, era um jogo justo.

* * *

E isto durou durante mais dois dias.

No quinto dia, ninguém consegue imaginar o que eu estava a sentir.

Aquele jogo de sedução continuava e a minha tesão só se ia tornando mais insuportável de dia para dia.

Tínhamos ido lanchar os dois e estávamos a caminhar na rua.

Continuávamos a agir normalmente, com a diferença de que não podíamos tocar um no outro.

Eu nem conseguia raciocinar como deve ser. Malditas hormonas!

Estava calor. Sentia o sol bater-me na cabeça e tinha a vista turva. Doía-me a garganta de tão seca. E o meu baixo-ventre incomodava-me mais do que nunca.

Mas ele não estava muito melhor, para dizer a verdade acho que estávamos os dois na mesma situação.

A suar frio e a tentar esconder a tesão.

Mas quem é que ia desistir primeiro?

"Kise", disse eu por fim com a voz rouca de desejo, não consegui aguentar mais "desisto"

Ele ficou subitamente com as bochechas afogueadas e os olhos muito abertos.

"Na tua casa. Agora. O mais rápido possível", foi o que ele disse antes de me agarrar na mão e começarmos os dois a correr até minha casa.

* * *

Não estava ninguém em minha casa, como sempre e ainda bem.

Mal entrámos pela porta dentro eu fechei-a com um estrondo e encostei-o a ela com força.

Abracei-o pela cintura com necessidade e ele abraçou-se ao meu pescoço colocou as mãos na minha cabeça para me puxar para um beijo. Meu Deus, acho que nunca tinha desejado tanto tocar-lhe.

Beijámo-nos com tanta agressividade que magoou, mas só sentir o sabor da boca dele valia por isso tudo. A língua dele na minha, os lábios dele nos meus, ele nos meus braços…!

Mordi-o nos lábios, no queixo, no pescoço, ah, não conseguia fartar-me de enterrar os dentes naquela pele que me tinha sido proibida durante tempo demais.

Despimo-nos um ao outro com uma urgência violenta, os nossos corpos precisavam de se sentir um ao outro. Precisavam mesmo, precisavam do calor um do outro, do contacto da pele na pele. E o cheiro dele, meu Deus o cheiro dele. Aquele perfume doce e delicioso que ele costuma usar misturado com o cheiro inebriante da pele dele. Como é que eu pude pensar que conseguia ganhar aquele desafio?

A roupa não ficou em muito bom estado. Acho que lhe rasguei a t-shirt.

Ele empurrou-me para o sofá e sentou-se em cima de mim, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, antes de olhar para mim com os olhos escuros de desejo. Posso imaginar que eu devia ter um ar semelhante.

Lambeu toda a extensão do meu peito sadicamente devagar antes de chegar à minha erecção e lambê-la também devagarinho, para me ouvir gemer, que eu sei que o filho da mãe gosta de me fazer "sofrer". E também sei que mereço.

Claro que eu gemi, por mais que tentasse evitar era impossível, ainda mais tendo em conta a abstinência forçada.

Mordi o lábio inferior e inclinei a cabeça para trás a apertar o tecido do sofá nos punhos, quando ele o meteu todo na boca de uma vez só.

Não me podia vir demasiado depressa, apesar de ser essa a minha vontade.

"Kise…", chamei eu com voz rouca, a tentar avisá-lo. Olhei para ele, mas não devia ter olhado, porque aquela visão erótica dele com a boca cheia quase me fez perder o auto-controlo.

Ele percebeu e parou, sorrindo sensualmente, subindo felinamente pelo meu peito, beijando-me demoradamente em todo o lado, antes de me beijar nos lábios profundamente.

Sentia a língua dele na minha boca, o corpo dele colado ao meu, as nossas erecções tocavam-se ocasionalmente, enquanto ele se movimentava vagarosamente em cima de mim esfregando o traseiro na minha erecção.

"A-aomine-chi", gemeu ele no meu ouvido, com a respiração ofegante "Eu quero-te…"

Senti o coração bater com força quando um calor sensual se espalhou pelo meu estômago para o resto do corpo.

Eu agarrei-lhe no traseiro com ambas as mãos e puxei-o para cima.

"Lambe", ordenei com a voz rouca, aproximando os meus dedos da boca dele, ao que ele acedeu logo lambendo os meus dedos tentadoramente.

Claro que isso era para o poder preparar um pouco, porque tendo em conta que já não fazíamos nada há cinco dias, com certeza que ele se ia magoar.

Enfiei-lhe os dedos devagar, arrancando-lhe gemidos sensuais de dor e prazer que só me faziam querer tê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Mordia-o no ombro, no pescoço, no peito, onde conseguia chegar. Adoro mordê-lo, não consigo evitar. Aquela pele é irresistível.

Ao encontrar aquele sítio especial dentro dele, torturei-o durante um bocado, ouvindo-o implorar entre gemidos para que eu parasse. Ele também merecia.

"Eu faço…", disse ele ofegante, posicionando-se por cima de mim e afastando as ancas para poder _deslizar-me_ para dentro dele.

"Hnn…A-aomine-chi…hn…", gemeu ele em voz alta, colocando as mãos na minha barriga, em busca de apoio. As lágrimas começaram a correr-lhe pela cara a baixo, como sempre acontece quando ele está mesmo a gostar. Ou seja, ele chora sempre. E não vou negar, e dizer que não gosto de o ver assim, porque é completamente mentira.

Eu sorri, deve ter sido um sorriso do mais pervertido que pode haver, mas foi um sorriso.

Tomei-lhe o membro quente e pulsante na mão e comecei a masturbá-lo num movimento lento e torturante, esperando que ele começasse a movimentar-se em cima de mim. A minha outra mão esteve sempre na coxa direita dele a apalpar e a apertar aquela pele macia e firme. Ah, eu adoro aquelas coxas. Adoro tudo nele. Não sou capaz de lho dizer, mas é a verdade. Ele é perfeito.

Ele gemeu alto antes de finalmente se começar a mover. Já disse que adoro ouvi-lo gemer?

Começou devagar, mas não conseguiu aguentar, pela expressão erótica e sensual que ele estava a fazer, mordia o lábio inferior e semicerrava os olhos antes de começar a mover-se em cima de mim com impetuosidade. Meu Deus, eu não sei como é que consegui aguentar tanto sem aquela sensação.

Eu acompanhava o ritmo dele, masturbando-o com a mesma velocidade.

Gemidos, palavrões, suor, prazer, desejo, uma mistura de sensações, indescritível.

Não durámos mais do que 5 minutos, antes de nos virmos os dois quase em simultâneo e com força.

Ficámos parados durante alguns instantes com a visão turva enquanto recuperávamos daquele orgasmo épico.

Ele deixou-se cair para cima de mim e eu abracei-o.

Durante um bocado nenhum de nós falou, ainda estávamos a curtir os efeitos daquele sexo fantástico.

"Aomine-chi…eu amo-te…", murmurou ele, passado um bocado, antes de me beijar no pescoço.

"Eu também te amo…mas não quero mais desafios daqueles…", disse-lhe eu, com a voz rouca. E não queria mesmo.

Ele riu-se um pouco e eu ri-me também.

"Quão maus foram estes cinco dias?", Perguntou ele a olhar para mim pelo canto do olho.

"Horríveis", declarei eu, sinceramente.

"É verdade", concordou ele "Principalmente quando tu começaste a provocar-me também…", choramingou num tom de voz amuado.

Eu ri-me, triunfante.

"Eu não ia ficar a morrer de tesão sozinho", disse eu "Não era justo" depois lembrei-me de uma coisa que lhe queria perguntar "Porque é que inventaste este desafio estúpido?"

"Ahh...sei lá, lembrei-me assim de repente...queria saber quanto tempo é que tu aguentavas, para saber se eu conseguia aguentar mais", disse ele a rir "E digo-te já Aomine-chi, eu de hoje também não passava"

Eu ri-me.

"Então, estamos em sintonia", disse eu "Somos dois pervertidos"

E ele começou a rir-se alto.

"Naquele dia em que jogamos dois contra dois", começou ele "Tu estavas cheio de tesão, não estavas?"

E eu percebi onde ele queria chegar.

"Estava", disse eu, não estava a achar muita graça.

"Por isso é que quando o Kagami-chi foi contra ti ficou todo atrapalhado", disse ele a rir ainda mais. Eu sentia o peito dele a movimentar-se com a gargalhada e gostei da sensação.

"Se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa acho que lhe tinha batido", admiti eu, a sentir-me um bocado mal com isso "Coitado, não tinha nada a ver com o assunto e foi metido ao barulho"

Ele só se ria.

"O Kagami-chi é um rapaz muito puro", disse ele.

Eu ri-me também.

"Sim, porque outra pessoa qualquer ia adorar sentir uma pila dura aleatória a tocar-lhe no rabo", disse eu sarcasticamente, a rir-me.

E o Kise ria-se agora daquela maneira adorável e contagiante. Eu não podia evitar rir-me também.

Depois de termos parado de rir, calámo-nos durante um bocado, ficando apenas ali abraçados.

"Ne…", começou ele, depois de controlar o riso, encostando a cabeça ao meu ombro "Desta vez eu ganhei"

Eu calei-me durante um bocado, para me preparar para aquele momento.

"Sim", disse eu, num suspiro "Desta vez ganhaste"

"Yey!", Exclamou ele a rir.

Consegui sentir o ar vitorioso dele, e ele abraçou-se a mim com força, ao que eu retribuí revirando os olhos. Aquele idiota. O que ele fazia para me conseguir derrotar de alguma maneira.

"Mas neste caso nenhum de nós perde" disse ele por fim, com um sorriso.

E eu concordei em silêncio, antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa e sorrir também.

Foi um desafio estúpido, mas fez-me perceber o quanto eu preciso dele. Não que eu já não soubesse, mas convenhamos que cinco dias de abstinência forçada oferecem todo um novo olhar sobre a vida de uma pessoa.

* * *

_Omake_

"Estou-te a dizer", reclamava Kagami, chateado, enquanto se dirigiam para casa "Eu senti _aquilo_ no meu traseiro! Aquele imbecil estava cheio de tesão!"

Kuroko não conseguiu aguentar o riso.

"Devo ficar com ciúmes, Kagami-kun?", perguntou ele, com o claro objectivo de o picar.

"Olha, vai-te lixar!", Atirou-lhe Kagami, zangado "Ele estava assim por causa do Kise que esteve a provocá-lo desde o princípio do jogo, que eu bem vi! Aqueles dois tarados de merda!"

Kuroko ria-se baixinho.

"Tem calma Kagami-kun", disse ele "É uma situação perfeitamente natural"

E Kagami não pode deixar de se rir, apesar de continuar chateado.

"Sim, sim. Eu é que eu não estou para a andar a levar com essas coisas", resmungou ele.

Kuroko parou de rir e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Claro que não, eu sei bem disso", disse ele "Esse privilégio é apenas meu"

Kagami corou violentamente.

"S-sim...", resmungou ele, amuado.

* * *

_Fim_

* * *

Nota: Bem, foi a primeira vez que escrevi um POV e há muito tempo que não escrevia um lemon, por isso digam-me o que acharam, onegai uwu'

Nota2: Não sei o que hei-de dizer mais, isto foi escrito às 3 da manhã, a ouvir música clássica e a beber ice tea de pêssego. Eu tenho uma demência /hahaha! God

Nota3: Já disse que adoro conversas de almofada?! xDDD

* * *

Anyway, espero que quem leu tenha gostado, se não gostou, critique com educação, o bom senso agradece.

**_Até à próxima._**


End file.
